mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Stubborn
''Mr. Stubborn ''is one of the four new characters created in The Mr. Men Show. He is also the Mr. Men Show's counterpart of Little Miss Stubborn. He is voiced by Godfrey in the US version,and Lewis MacLeod in the UK and the AUS version. About him Mr. Stubborn was originally Little Miss Stubborn. Mr. Stubborn was made exclusivly made for The Mr. Men Show. He resembles Little Miss Stubborn. He is a light violet colour in his figure, but orchid in the show. He also has a little triangle yellow nose, two hairs, and a black unibrow. Mr. Stubborn never listens to good advice and to prove it: he is always too stubborn to admit he was ever wrong. He often assumes others are wrong, even when it is obvious that he is wrong, even if he finds out he's wrong he still doesnt admit it. If possible, he misuses items and after they break, he thinks that they're cheap (e.g. "This stove is cheap!"). Lives: Dillydale Family: Little Miss Stubborn (sister) Friends: Mr. Messy, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Fussy, Mr Nosey, Mr Happy, and Mr. Small Likes: Beanburgers. Beanballs. Assuming others are wrong. Dislikes: Listening to other people, good advice Rivals: Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Rude Jobs: Being stubborn and cannot admit which is wrong.Steamroller Operator (Jobs) Secretary (Sneezes and Hiccups) Catchphrase(s): "This/That/Your Something is/was CHEAP!", "This Website is CHEAP!" (on the website) "I do not have termites!" (used in Bugs) Trivia * First appearance: Boo Boos *He is one of two Mr. Men to be created after a Little Miss, the other being Mr. Scatterbrain. *His biggest conflict is with Mr. Grumpy, secondly Mr. Rude and thirdly Little Miss Whoops. *He is the only one of the characters that dosen't care if Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, or even when Mr Rude farted in Full Moon and Home Improvement *He has had goofs concerning his hair: **In Dance, while doing the Rain Dance, his two hairs disappear. **In Snow, when he is walking towards his door, he has three hairs. *He never makes relationships with other characters: *The foreshadow to Mr. Stubborn and Miss Sunshine's relationship is when he wins a toy gopher for Miss Sunshine (Fair). *Miss Chatterbox has appeared in many scenes he appears in, all of which are a running gag. *In Sneezes & Hiccups, when he is sick, his nose is pink instead of yellow and his two hairs are crooked. *In Night, Mr. Stubborn turns into a werewolf at a full moon, but in Full Moon, he shows no sign of being a werewolf. *One point in Full Moon, Mr. Stubborn looked scared while the spaceship twisted and turned. *He has a very strong sneeze and sneezed his whole house down in Sneezes & Hiccups. Perhaps even stronger than Mr. Sneeze's. *He didn't appear in Hobbies, Clocks, Trees & Goo. *In Games, he threw a bowling ball. *Mr. Grumpy's conflict with him seems to be worse than his others. *He can sometimes be annoying to Mr. Grumpy. *He always speaks loud, but not as loud as Mr. Noisy because he doesn't have a megaphone. *He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *Mr. Stubborn is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Bump (Bad Weather) and with Mr. Nervous (Gifts). *His feet are the same size as Little Miss Sunshine's. *In Ships and Boats, he is referred as Captain Stubborn. *He smiles alot on the website. *He said "Your map is cheap" twice (Lake and Getting Around) *He is dumb like Mr. Strong because he said that a Tuba wasn't a musical instrument (shown in Game Shows) *He sunk the Titanic TWICE! *He has been seen with all characters (except Miss Scary, Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic, and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far) *He works as a PA in the episode Clean Teeth. * In Full Moon, he said fake instead of cheap. * He had been on a picnic twice, both in bad weather (Mr. Bump in Rainy Day at the park and in Picnics with Mr. Fussy at the beach). * He only cares about himself. * He works as a secretary in Sneezes and Hiccups.is known because Miss Chatterbox said she had papers for him to sign Counterpart(s): *Dracula (The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy, both are stubborn and mean selfish and start arguments alot and both yell alot), *Baboo/Tottpatt (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are stubborn though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn, and Baboo isn't), *Mowgli (Disney's The Jungle Book, both are stubborn though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Mowgli isn't), *Duncan (Thomas & Friends, Both are stubborn and argue a lot), *Breezie (Sonic, both are stubborn though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Breezie isn't), *Groundskeeper Willie (The Simpsons, both are stubborn and have a unibrow and a scottish accent), *Hamm (Toy Story, both have a Nigerian accent and similar voices), *Ed (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both have unibrows), *Mack (Cars, both have a Nigerian accent and similar voices), *Croagunk (Pokémon, both are purple and stubborn), *Rei (Kilala Princess, both are stubborn, though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Rei isn't), *Donald Duck (Disney, both are stubborn, though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Donald isn't), *Little Tom Cat (Tom And Jerry Kids, both are stubborn and selfish sometimes), *Waluigi (Mario series, both are purple), *Riven (Winx Club, both are stubborn), *Applejack (My Little Pony, both are stubborn), *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda, both are stubborn), *Shikamaru Nara (Naruto, both are stubborn), *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda, both are stubborn), *Mr. MacAdam (Dig and Dug with Daisy, both have Scottish accents), *Mr. Mac and Mr. Tosh (Nellie the Elephant, all three are Scottish), *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both are stubborn sometimes), *Sid (Sid the Science Kid, both are stubborn, but Sid is stubborn about charts, health, safety and change, and Mr. Stubborn is stubborn about everything), *Korra (Legend of Korra, both are stubborn), *Tenzin (Legend of Korra, both are stubborn), *Thundering Rhino (Kung Fu Panda 2, both are stubborn), *Lord Harry (The Railway Series, both are purple and stubborn), *Raven (Teen Titans, both have purple and there stubborn and they yell alot and they are bothered by people all the time) *Brick, (Total Drama Series, Both have a unibrow and they're stubborn) *Jo, Eva, Courtney and Duncan (TD Series, Both are stubborn and have made many enemies, althougth Eva, Jo, Courtney and Duncan sometimes get physical) *Scar Lion King, both are stubborn *Steele both are stubborn *Blitz (Road Rovers) they get stubborn at times *Captain haddock (tintin) Both are stubborn *Scamp and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure, both are stubborn though Mr. Stubborn is deliberately stubborn and Scamp isn't *Giroro (Sgt Frog both are stubborn about everything) *Quico (El Chavo, both are stubborn, although Mr. stubborn is desperately stubborn and Quico isn't) See Also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves *S.S. Stubborn Category:Mr. Men series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Purple characters Category:Oval characters Category:Nudes Category:Characters with Hair Category:Antagonists